


The Next Summer

by ggeis



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeis/pseuds/ggeis
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are finally back at Gravity Falls, and it won’t be like last time.





	1. Going back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so don’t judge my writing. I will try to update often, but with school and homework it will probably be awhile.

“We’re finally going back!” Dipper said excitedly closing his suitcase. “We’re going back! We’re going back!” Mabel sang shoving her last few sweaters into her, already full, suitcase.

“I can’t wait to see Gruncle Stan and Grunkle Ford again,” Dipper said. “ And Soos, and Wendy, and Grenda, and Candy,” Mabel added trying to zip the suitcase up.

A few minutes later their mom came up and told them it was time to leave. With that, they grabbed their things, including Waddles, and went down stairs. 

“Are you sure their going to let Waddles on?” their dad asked. “Of corse! They did last time,” Mabel answered.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. “Who could that be?” their mom asked as she went to answer it.

Behind the door stood a tall, chubby man that wore a hat, a pair of shorts, and a dark green shirt with a sloppy question mark. “SOOS!” Mabel yelled as she pushed past her mom and jumped into his arms.

“What up hambone?” Soos said as he gave her a bear hug. “I can’t believe your here!” Mabel said still hanging on to Soos.

“What up man?” Dipper said as he walked over and gave Soos a one armed hug.

“Can I get in on this hug fest?” a familiar voice said behind Soos.

The twins turned to see Wendy leaning against Soos’ truck with her arms wide open.

“Wendy!” Mabel said as she ran to the teen and threw her arms around her.

After Mabel was done Dipper came over and gave Wendy a tight squeeze.

When he was done Dipper turned to see his parents. “Who are these people?” they asked

“This is Soos and this is Wendy. They’re our friends we made at Gravity Falls,” Mabel answered jumping up and down.”

“ since he passed doesn’t allow pets we decided to take them ourselves,” Soos said. “We also missed them,” Soos added.

With a sigh their mom said “OK. As long as you trust them.”

After a few minutes of saying goodbye Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos set off on their long journey to Gravity Falls.


	2. The Screams

As soon as they arrived Mabel and Dipper ran out to find their Grunckles.

Mabel bust through the gift shop with Dipper not far behind. Mabel yelled, “Gruncle Stan, Grunkle Ford! Where are you?”

“We’re right here. No need to yell,” Ford said standing next to Stan a few feet away.

“Gruncle Stan, Gruncle Ford. I missed you so mush!” Mabel exclaimed as she ran over and gave them a hug.

“We missed you too,” Stan said in his gruff voice.

“Hey Gruncle Ford. Hey Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said as he strolled over and gave them each a quick hug.

“Now that the hellos are done I must get back to my experiments,” Ford said walking tward the vending machine. 

Dippers eyes lit up at the mention of experiments, “Can I come too?” he asked with a big smile on his face.

“I don’t see why not,” Ford answered, and they both rushed off.

“Guess it’s just you and me,” Stan said as he walked tward the employees only door. “That’s better than nothing,” Mabel answered running up behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night while the twins were sleeping an loud scream came from behind he woods. At first, no one cared, but a few minutes later there was another scream, and another, and another.

By the 20th scream Dipper was ready to find the source. He didn’t want to wake anyone up, so he quietly snuck out, new journal in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than the last one, but I hope y’all enjoyed it anyway. Have a good day!<3


	3. The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the perspective has changed to Nova, a character I made up.

Nova didn’t know where she was. She was scared and seemed to be alone.

She looked around, but it was too dark to see anything.

Suddenly, there was a spick of pain on her back. She turned around to find monster standing behind her. It was massive, with long matted hair and huge clawed hands.

She screamed, then tried to run but the thing caught her before she could get very far.

“You really thought you could get away?” the monster asked with a fanged smile. Nova held her breath, that was all she could do to not scream from the pain of the monster’s claws digging into her side. It’s smile widened, “This is going to be fun,” it said.

Half an hour of torture later a boy with a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it came into the clearing. Once he saw the monster digging its claws in to Nova’s skin he froze, and Nova looked at him with pleading eyes.

After a moment his senses came back and he started to charge at the monster.

The monster dropped Nova in shock as nothing had ever tried to attack it before, she assumed. The boy took that chance and jumped on top of it.

Once over the shock the monster tried to get the boy off it’s back, but the boy would not let go. He wrapped his arms around the monster, assumably try to block off it's airways, and it worked. In minutes the monster was knocked out.

The boy hopped off the monster’s body and ran over to where Nova laid. “Are you OK?” he asked worry on his face. “I’m OK, but I’ll need to get to a hospital quick,” she answered obvious pain in her voice.

He nodded. “Can you stand?” he asked. “Don’t think so, but I’ll try,” Nova said standing up then falling back down with a little sigh.

“I’ll cary you then,” he said. “Oh, you don’t have-“ Nova started, but was cut off when he lifted her up.

“You really don’t have to,” she said with a slight blush on her face. This was the first time she really got to look at him, and she thought he looked cute. “It’s OK,” he said with a blush also coming to his face.

“I’m Nova,” she said. “I’m Dipper,” he replied. “Thank you so much, Dipper. I probably would have died if it hadn’t showed up.” Nova said, “speaking of which you should probably start running, the monster is starting to wake up.”

With that he started running back to where he came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to get out. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted it to be. It’s still not exactly how I want it, but this was the best I could do.


End file.
